Please Don't Leave Me, I Love You
by mangaholic
Summary: Syaoran wants to tell Sakura something. He finally said it to her but it was too late for she will ... Please read the story and please Review... Thank You...


Syaoran and Sakura we're bestfriends since kindergarten.

--

'I wish we didn't started to be bestfriends so that it wouldn't kill me to tell you how I love you and not as Bestfriends, I'm scared to tell you for you might leave me or you wouldn't love me back. Oh how it kills me to think of you, you're face, you're scent, you're sweet voice, you're angelic smile, I love all the things about you.' he said to himself while looking at the stars. He was lying in the rooftop of their house.

The sky that night was so wonderful that you would want to stay under it forever. 'I wish you're here by my side' he thought and prayed.

"Syaoran?" He heard from afar, some time passed and he saw Sakura, his beloved one-his bestfriend. He was shocked to see her for it was already midnight.

"Syaoran I've been looking for you, Wei told me that you were on you're room but you we're not there so I tried looking for you here" Sakura said.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"You" He slipped.

"What about me" Sakura asked.

"I just missed teasing you" Syaoran reasoned and teased Sakura.

"You're such an idiot" Sakura said then laughed.

"I almost forgot, I'm here to give you something important" She said

"What Is it?"

"It's a secret, promise me not to open it, till you're birthday, after your birthday celebration with our friends (his birthday will be a week after)" Then she handed him a box well decorated.

"Why are you giving me this now then if I should open it next week?"

"I don't know really, I just feel that I really need to give you that, just promise me to read that next week"

"Ok, promise!"

"Goodbye Syaoran, I think Touya is gonna explode in anger if he noticed that I'm not in my room, for your information I just sneaked out of our house, goodbye"

"Okay, Good Bye and Good Night"

Sakura had already left. Syaoran wondered what is inside the box but he didn't open it for he promised Sakura.

After thinking, he decided that he would finally tell Sakura what he really feel even though she can reject him. He finally made up his mind, he's gonna do it no matter what happens.

--

--After a week—

-- It's Syaoran's birthday--

Syaoran was waiting for them in his house where he would celebrate his birthday with his friends and especially with his bestfriend Sakura.

The gang (or his friends) decided to go to Syaoran's house altogether (except Syaoran, of course he is in his house). They planned to meet in Sakura's house.

He is waiting and waiting for them. His friends were already an hour late. He called Sakura, "Sakura why are you late, whe are you" Syaoran asked.

"Sorry, our van broke on our way there, the man (the one who would fix the car) told us that it would take a lot of time to fix the van" Sakura said.

"Can you leave that van there and get that tomorrow. All of you can ride a bus." Syaoran told her, he was so impatient to celebrate especially to confess her love to Sakura"

"Okay, Sorry for letting you wait, we'll get there as fast as we could" Sakura said.

"Okay, please hurry." He said.

After 10 minutes, his phone ring.

It was Sakura's number that appeared.

He answered it, "Sakura, do you have another probl…", he talked a little bit loud for he was so irritated for waiting but he was cutted by Eriol.

"Syaoran!" Eriol said.

Syaoran was shocked that it was Eriol but he was sure that it was Sakura's number

"We're here at the hospital, Sakura was hit by a car (with a drunk driver) before getting into the bus" Eriol continued.

"What?" His mind doesn't want to understand what Eriol has said but his heart heard it and it caused a lot of pain. A tear fell from his eye as he ran to his car and drive as far as he can, holding the box given to him by Sakura.

--

-- At the hospital –

He asked the nurse where Sakura was, the nurse told him and he ran at top speed to the room. He saw all of his friends inside the room but they left knowing that Syaoran wants to have a time alone with Sakura.

Syaoran sits at the side of the bed holding the hand of Sakura and holding the box in the other hand.

Sakura smiled seeing Syaoran.

"How are you?" Syaoran asked her

"I'm fine, don't worry" She said it in a very low and weak voice that made Syaoran more worried.

"I have something to tell you" syaoran said

"what is it?" She tried to speak with her last energy

"I love you Sakura" He finally told her and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying? Are you angry at me, or are you sad?" Syaoran asked

"No silly, I'm happy"

"Can I open this now" He asked her, showing the box she gave him

"Sure"

He untied the ribbon from the box and opened it

There was a letter and pictures.

He took the pictures, it was so many, the pictures were their pictures (S & S) since they were a kid.

He took the letter and read it:

_Alone in the corner is where I sat_

_Until the day I met your heart_

_Everywhere I searched for you_

_One dream love that's pure and true_

_Years have pass and we're best friends_

_I wonder if we can be more than friends_

_I've seen you through the ups and down_

_Faced everything hand in hand_

_I walked beside you through life's endless road_

_And helped you up from all your downfall_

_I love you, though only in my heart_

_Because I'm too afraid we might grow apart_

_--I love you Syaoran--_

He cried after reading the letter, what Sakura wrote was the same things he wants to tell her.

" I love you to Syaoran" Sakura said

He hugged her and kissed her in the lips.

"Now, I know why I have to give you that" Sakura said

"Why?" Syaoran was curious

"Because this will be the only chance that I can tell you what I feel because this will be my last time, goodbye" Sakura said.

"No, you're not leaving me, please Sakura, don't leave me, don't leave, I love you, I love you" Syaoran repeated the words "I love you" while his eyes continuously shed tears.

"I love you too, Syaoran" After saying that, she was gone, she was dead.

Syaoran hugged her body even though she's gone as he whispered "I love you, someday we will be together, someday I will make a plan to reach you in heaven, someday… Just wait for me their"

--The end--

--

Does my story suck?.. Please review…

Thank You for reading my story…

Thank You very much…


End file.
